


Unplanned sniff test

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot, Scents & Smells, accidental clothes stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji had not ended up with it on purpose but the shirt was just THERE now. He knew it, he was the worst





	Unplanned sniff test

He was a fucking pervert that was what Ryuji was. He was half embarrassed and ashamed of himself. he had not even known what he had done until he had gotten home. With Ann talking about how she had lost it. Ryuji couldn’t exactly pop up with the shirt now saying he had it.

She would fucking kill him and he would deserve it. He had not even planned on doing this. This had not been the plan. He had not been aiming for this. This had just happened. He had not meant to put the thing in his bag. It had fallen in by accident.

From now on he was keeping his school bag zipped up no matter what. this was something that he did not want to repeat. Something that Ryuji really did not want repeated.

He groaned loudly in the privacy of his room before he sighed again and again. He covered his face with his arm as the guilt ran through him.

He was a pervert, he was the worst. How could he have done that? What was even fucking wrong with him? He needed… he raised his arm off his face only to groan when the offending shirt came into view. Ann’s shirt. He was such a perverted idiot.

And he couldn’t give it back. Too late for that now. She would clown him and then kill him. Ryuji dipped his fingers into the fabric before he picked it up. Soft and it smelled like her.

For a girl that had so many clothes, Ann liked this shirt well enough. Ryuji liked it too. he had liked seeing her in it. She always seemed relaxed in it. He brought it to his face and his sigh gave him a lungful of Ann’s scent.

He was such a fucking pervert. In his shorts his dick lurched and Ryuji closed his eyes tightly. It did not stop the reality. It did not make any of it go away. He was turned on, he had Ann’s shirt in his hands. He was hard and he had Ann’s shirt. He really could not sink any lower.

He slid his hand into his shorts as he bunched up Ann’s shirt. Since he couldn’t get any lower he might as well finish it. He had been playing so good. He had been holding back because they were all friends. He liked Ann, who wouldn’t but they had something more important going on than his crush.

But she looked so good, she always looked so good that it was painful. She could get his dick hard with a look and a laugh. Ryuji gently slid his palm over his cock as he inhaled Ann’s scent. The shirt was soft against his face and her scent made his dick react.

His tip was already wet, he was hard and the feeling of his own hand on his dick made him groan. He gave himself a few slow pumps to start things and spread the wetness from the tip of his cock all the way down to his base.

His feelings couldn’t go anywhere. They were better off being ignored if he had to be honest; but he seriously couldn’t help himself when it came to Ann. She was so hot and his dick just reacted. His muffled sighs didn’t go far as he stroked himself.

His pants were a restriction in themselves but Ryuji was not going to push them down. If anything having to go slow and feeling his cock brush across his pants was turning him on more. Ann was just everything, fire in and out the metaverse. Sassy and shy, sweet when she had to be.

She was more than her looks but her looks were damn good too. if he had a chance he would love to touch. More than that accidental touch from so far back now. Ryuji groaned into the shirt as his cock jumped in his hand at the thought of it.

Soft against his hands and so smooth. He could still recall the feeling and it spread fire throughout his entire body. It had been so good. He could still recall how good it had felt.

His fingers had sank into her side and he had not meant it at the time but now that he was jerking his cock he was thinking about how good it had been. Ann was gorgeous and he wished things were different. He wished it at the same time he was grateful that things were exactly like this.

Ryuji groaned softly as he teased himself. firm strokes that ended under the head of his cock before he used his thumb to press on the sensitive underside. His cock twitched in his hand from the pressure and precum flowed from his tip.

Playing there just riled him up. One of his first discoveries when he had first started to jack off. The more he pressed and teased around there the better it felt.

Ann’s scent had his head slightly fuzzy. Ryuji gasped as he played with himself driving himself to the edge with every movement of his hand. The sounds from his hand were not as loud as they would be if he had his pants off. Having to manoeuvre around his pants was a restriction but it was pleasurable too.

His legs felt weak the closer he got. He pressed Ann’s shirt closer to his face and played with the head of his cock. The more it brushed the front of his pants the more he shivered. The entire thing just felt so good.

His hands were not the smoothest around but they got the job done. If they were Ann’s though he knew it would be incredible. She was so soft and smelt so sweet. Her hands would feel the same way. Her hands were so much smaller than his. If she were to play with the head of his dick. If she were to tease him like that. Ryuji would burst.

Another gasp gave him more of Ann’s scent and the strength of it sent him over the edge. He ruined his shorts with a small moan as he relaxed. His head was full of her scent. Cum slipped over his fingers and settled in his pants but Ryuji was beyond caring. He was a pervert, an idiotic pervert but sometimes these things happened.

 


End file.
